fyreversefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Amunet
Queen Amunet is the queen of the SandWings, daughter of the late Ex-Queen Savannah and her court animus, Ra. She valiantly leads her kingdom in active war against the SkyWings, however on the home front Amunet is a tyrant, rumored to be in cahoots with crime lords and mob bosses. Appearance Amunet is not large nor all that intimidating, her build relatively lithe and her height fairly shorter than average. Her scales are mainly pale sandy, while her undersides are practically a near white and her spine scales are golden. Her frill is dark golden and she bears a diamond pattern across her scales, inherited from her father. Rather than wearing the Eye of Onyx (which, in her kingdom, has been an abolished tradition), she wears an enchanted necklace decorated with white and black ivory chips. It is enchanted to make the wearer highly charismatic and was formerly worn by her animus father. Personality Amunet is more of a tyrant than she is a true queen, tossing out tradition in place of strict rule. She thinks very much of herself and places herself high above the wise words of her advisors, even going so far as to have "disposed" of a few of them. Attention must always be hers, and she will do whatever it takes to clear out anyone who dare threaten her rule. She doesn't care much for the lower-class citizens of her kingdom, and only really promotes donations to the impoverished because it gives her a good repuation. The war is something Amunet continues willingly; she has a burning hatred for all things SkyWing because of how they've had a pointless hatred for her tribe. Biography Early Life Amunet was Savannah's youngest and final dragonet. She had five older siblings, one of whom was captured by the SkyWings and adopted by Queen Jasper herself. She was presented as Scorch's daughter to the public but he found out about his wife's affair with Ra because she looked nothing like Scorch. Since her siblings were mostly full grown, Amunet was coddled by her mother, however her childhood was cut short when Savannah was killed during a SkyWing raid on the SandWing palace. All of Savannah's children were lined up in the courtyard and forced to watch their mother executed by their brother, Ex-Prince Sanddune. The eldest of Savannah's daughters, Hathor, took the Eye of Onyx and was coronated queen the next day, a small crowning ceremony held in the ruins of the SandWing stronghold. Hathor was openly lesbian and almost immediately married her longtime lover, Lady Egypt. They had no dragonets together. Queen Hathor's first mission was to rebuild the stronghold, however doing that manually would take years. Inevitably she sent Amunet, Ra and her mother's dragonet, to find Ra himself. She never really liked her younger half-sister and sent her specifically because she wanted Amunet to face the fact that she'd never inherit the throne, that she was only an accident. Ra and Amunet met after she stumbled upon the cave he was rumored to live in. A trading caravan had told her of a tall, quiet SandWing that lived in a cave beside an oasis. Ra immediately recognized her as his daughter; she was practically identical to him except she had darker scales. They became acquainted and he took Amunet under his wing, and after a year she convinced him to come back to the SandWing Kingdom. Young Adulthood Amunet had arrived home just in time; Queen Hathor had been killed as she slaughtered a whole SkyWing village. Amunet took up the crown although still fairly young. Adulthood Family Tree Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Royalty